ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze)
Johnathon "Johnny" Blaze is motorcycle stuntman who after making a pact with the demon known as Mephisto, Blaze became bound to the Spirit of Vengeance Zarathos to save the life of his surrogate father. With the power to control fire and to inflict pain on evil ones with his Penance Stare, Johnny by day walks among the living but by night he walks as the Ghost Rider, with the mission to inflict suffering to anyone who has committed as sin. Biography Early Life Johnny Blaze was the son of a motorcycle stunt rider named Barton Blaze. Working for a man by the name of Crash Simpson, Barton Blaze and his son Johnny became accustomed to the life of a carnival. When Barton Blaze suddenly died, Johnny's world was turned upside down as he lost the last of his family. Not long after the stunt accident that killed his father, Johnny Blaze was adopted by Crash Simpson. Upon his adoption, Johnny lived with Crash, his wife Mona, and his daughter Roxanne. Johnny and Roxanne became very attached to one another. One day, while Johnny and Roxanne were practicing a motorcycle stunt, the motorcycle caught on fire and was about to explode. Roxanne jumped off the motorcycle; but Johnny continued to ride it in an attempt to prevent the tent they were practicing in from burning to the ground. Mona immediately ran over to see if Johnny was alright. However, as she approached Johnny the motorcycle exploded - putting Mona into the hospital. From her hospital bed, Mona Simpson had one request for Johnny Blaze, that he would never ride in the motorcycle shows ever again. After those words, she passed away making them the last words she would ever speak in this life. Keeping his promise to Mona, Johnny never rode in a motorcycle show. However he continued to practice and improve his riding, despite the promise he had made. He kept his riding a secret. One day as Johnny was practicing, Roxanne stumbled into the tent where he was. Upon doing so, she discovered that Johnny knew how to ride. While practicing continuously, the Crash Simpson stunt show continued and prospered. Not long after the Crash Simpson Stunt Show had gained in popularity, Crash Simpson discovered that he had cancer and was going to die soon. Johnny felt as though he was not able to bear the loss of another fatherly figure in his life. Therefore, he decided the he would do whatever was needed to save Crash Simpson's life no matter the cost. Dealing with the Devil Making a pact with the devil who later became to be revealed as the arch-demon Mephisto, Johnny Blaze sold his soul to spare Crash Simpson from the disease that was killing him. The Devil agreed to make the pact on one condition, the condition was the one day he would return to collect his fee for curing Crash of the disease. Lives continued on and no one knew of the pact Johnny had made. Crash Simpson not caring for his life anymore and not knowing of the cure that had ridden the disease from his body, decided to make a giant stunt and jump over twenty-two cars, however when he attempted this, Crash collided into the ground and died. After Johnny Blaze saw Crash die, his world had crumbled down, he did not think that life could get any worse. Just as he thought that the Devil appeared. Johnny began yelling at the Devil and telling him that he double crossed him, the Devil stated that he had cured Crash Simpson’s disease and that he wanted to claim his reward. With that statement heard he declared that Johnny Blaze would become his Emissary in the dark hours and in the light he would join him in Hades. The pact was made, by day Johnny Blaze would walk among the living, but by night he became the Ghost Rider. During the day Johnny Blaze performed in his traveling stunt show along with Roxanne Simpson after the death of Crash. Making of Another Rider One night in Los Angeles, Robbie Reyes and his brother Gabriel were attacked, their car crashed and Robbie was sent flying through the windshield. He begged and pleaded with God and whoever else would listen, to please save his brother. When Robbie hit the ground he was killed, but in the darkness Robbie could hear a voice calling out to him, it asked if he would truly do anything to save his brother and punish the men who attacked them and Robbie said yes. Johnny arrived at the scene on his Hell Cycle, he pulled Robbie's brother out of the car and resurrected Robbie, transferring the same power into him, so he can fulfill his deal and punish the souls that did him wrong. Blaze later left the scene, and departed for for parts unknown. Powers and Abilities * Demonic Transformation: Johnny Blaze possesses the supernatural ability to transform into the Ghost Rider at will. Originally, he would automatically transform at night or in the presence of evil. Recently, however, he has gained control over his transformations and can transform through an act of will or when innocent blood is spilled. It has recently been stated that Johnny Blaze and the Spirit that was supposedly the Ghost Rider, is in fact an agent of heaven. Johnny Blaze is one of the strongest and most powerful beings on the planet, while the Ghost Rider, is for all intents and purposes described as boundless in power. ** Superhuman Strength: The Ghost Rider possesses superhuman strength sufficient to lift up to 25 tons. ** Superhuman Stamina: The mystical energy that empowers Ghost Rider prevents his muscles from producing fatigue toxins during physical activities, granting him limitless superhuman stamina. ** Superhuman Durability: Johnny Blaze is highly resistant to the point of being basically immune to all types of earthly physical damage, as he had his entire skull destroyed and regenerated instantly without any discomfort, and while the Ghost Rider is in control only divine weapons can harm the Ghost Rider. The Ghost Rider is capable of withstanding great impact forces, temperature and pressure extremes, powerful energy blasts, and falls from great heights without sustaining injury. As his bodily tissues have been transformed, leaving only a skeleton, most projectiles such as bullets simply pass through him or bounce off his bones. Ghost Rider's body is for all intents immune to physical injury, as he is evidently not able to feel pain and is able to survive with no apparent discomfort no matter how severe the injury. ** Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his invulnerability to conventional forms of injury, objects such as weapons forged in heaven, can actually harm the Ghost Rider to a certain extent. However, if his being is damaged, the magical energies imbuing him allows the Ghost Rider or Johnny Blaze to instantly regenerate any and all damage done, even to the point of fully regenerating lost limbs in moments, and regenerating his skull after it was destroyed in seconds without any discomfort or any evident pain. ** Fire Manipulation: Ghost Rider possesses the ability to generate, control, and project mystical fire, or at will. The Ghost Riders fire is an ethereal and supernatural flame that burns the soul of a person and can also be used to burn their physical body. He can utilize this fire in various ways, including projecting it from his eyes, hands, mouth, or even channel it from his body into his weapons like his shotgun, form walls of hellfire, and even create a motorcycle completely out of the fire of the Ghost Rider. He can also unleash fire in omnidirectional explosions that are incredibly powerful. ** Power Imbuing: By touching another, Blaze was able to transfer some of his own power into Robbie Reyes, allowing him to become a Ghost Rider. ** Resurrection: Blaze is able to resurrect those who have died, but only for special cases like Reyes, by making a deal that Reyes will also become a Ghost Rider and seek vengeance on those who had harmed both him and his brother, but also any who had hurt the innocent. ** Mediumship: Johnny was able to hear Robbie Reyes' mental prayer for help right before his death and even after post death he was still able to communicate and answer Reyes. He then arrived to make a deal with him for life and vengeance. Paraphernalia Transportation * Hell Cycle: The Hell Cycle is the common mode of transportation for the Ghost Rider. It was enchanted by Blaze himself, and is therefore not effected by the natural laws of physics. The Hell Cycle is capable of moving at incredible speeds, moving up vertical surfaces, cross bodies of water and at some times capable of flight. The wheels are constantly on fire, which leaves a trail along the road when moving at its incredible speeds. The Hell Cycle will follow the command of the Ghost Rider, even when he is not riding it. The bike will follow his every order. As his powers as Ghost Rider waxed and waned over the years, John Blaze has occasionally been unable to summon the Hell Cycle. Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Category:Defenders Category:Heroes for Hire Category:The Midnight Sons Category:Thunderbolts Members Category:Spirits of Vengeance Category:Blaze Family Category:SHIELD Agents